Escenas perdidas
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Caja de escenas que siempre quise escribir y nunca encontré lugar para ponerlas.   Primera escena: La columna de luz y Akemi.


**Cortísimo, cortísimo relato de un momento espontáneo de una historia no escrita. Sólo ha sido una escena, que ojalá tubiera cabida en algún fic y pudiera alargar más y más. Pero, es solo una escena que no ha tenido su momento. **

**Así que hice un pequeño fic, pero que esconderé dentro de esta caja que voy a llamar "Escenas perdidas", para todos aquellos momentos que quise escribir, pero nunca encontré sitio. **

**Lo dejo incompleto, quizás más adelante aparezcan nuevas escenas. **

**Corten. **

**

* * *

**

**Primera escena: 6.9.10/ Columna de luz y Akemi.  
**

Había una luz. Una columna de luz, en realidad. Una ancha columna de siete colores, que salía del cielo y llegaba a la tierra. Y era tan familiar... Juraría que la misma que una vez se llevó a ocho niños a un extraño mundo, que atravesó barreras y se llevó ocho almas camuflada en sus colores. La misma luz que una vez me llevó a mi y a mis amigos allí. El lugar donde viviríamos grandes aventuras.

Pero esta vez no nos esperaba a nosotros, no. La luz había venido a por los niños elegidos. Y esos, ya no eramos nosotros.

A quien verdaderamente esperaba la luz, era a nuestros hijos. Niños pequeños que ayer habían descubierto que era un digimon y que hoy ya viajaban al mundo digital, entre sombras y dudas. Algunos con miedo y acompañados de un monstruo que recien acababan de conocer, que no creían que algún día sería su mejor amigo. Seres que por ahora, solo eran "esas estrañas criaturas de orejas puntiagudas".

Nuestras vivas imágenes, nuestra sangre y nuestro legado. Nosotros vivíamos en ellos, como nuestros padres vivían en nostros, y llevaban enterrados en sus corazones los mismos sentimientos que nosotros. Ellos, eran los nosotros de otra generación.

Sin darme cuenta, todos los hijos de mis antiguos compañeros entraban dentro de la luz, a empujones y con valor en sus venas. Todos, excepto mi hija...

-Papá, déjame ir- me dijo mientras yo seguía agarrandola por el brazo. Pero, yo no podía. Porque Akemi sólo tenía 7 años, y era demasiado peligroso. Todas las aventuras que yo viví eran demasiado peligrosas y mi hija era demasiado pequeña.

Además, era lo único que me quedaba de Hikari.

Akemi, la viva imagen de Hikari, la Hikari de ojos azules. La niña que yo había criado desde que su madre me abandonara una fría mañana de abril en un hospital de la segunda calle. La que murió no sin antes hacerme prometer que cuidaría de nuestra hija. Porque era de los dos. Suya y mía.

Y yo, temía. Temía perderla como perdí a su madre. Por eso no la soltaba, ni lo haría. No podía, me paralizaba el miedo, me traicionaba la confianza en la luz. Porque...ella también podía morir. Volvería a perder, a sentir lo que sentí cuando Hikari murió, y la última luz se iría.

Porqué Akemi era mi última luz, y quizás la más fuerte.

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo el pequeño perrito blanco, con seguridad pese a su corta edad de existencia.

-Es muy pequeña- solo pudé balbucear. -Y tu también, ¿quien cuidará de ambas?- pregunté a nadie. Cogí aún más fuerte la mano de Akemi, que no se la llevaran...

-Yo cuidaré de ambas- ese era Taiki, el hijo de Tai, quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Akemi. Le miré a los ojos y era identico a mi ex-lider, aunque también de cortísima edad.

¡Nos habíamos vuelto locos o que! Eran solo niños, indefensos en un mundo grande y cruel. Porque yo crecí en aventuras pero también lloré en ellas. No quería que sufriera, de ningún modo permitiría eso.

-No puedo permitir que os pase nada- intenté explicarlo, ¡que alguein entendiera mi miedo!

-Lo entendemos Takeru- y ese fue mi hermano, Yamato. -Pero ahora, es su turno- y el tomo mi mano e intentó que yo me separara de mi hija. Pero, no quería soltarla... no a ella.

-Volverá Takeru, no es Hikari- Taichi tocó mi hombro, su mano se posó en mi y sentí la calidez.

Finalmente solté a Akemi, y ella se quedó muda delante de mi.

-¿Porqué no quieres creer en mi?- me preguntó.

¿Creer? Creí en tantas cosas en mi vida... en una família unida, en un amor eterno, en una felicidad eterna, que ahora todo me resultó falso. Creer, era tan difícil cuando el mundo te iba en contra. Antes sabía creer, tenia esperanza... pero me arrebataron una luz y sólo me quedó una chispa que ahora quería irse.

-¿Creer?- le pregunté.

-Si Takeru, creer- y fue un susurro en mi oreja, de una voz femenina y muy conocida. Y fue su voz.

-¡Por favor, cree en mi!- y Akemi corrió y se metió en la columna de luz sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Intenté correr detrás de ella, pero Yamato y Taichi me sujetaron por ambos hombros. Y no pude moverme.

-Déjala ir- dijeron ambos soltándome con calma.

Y la dejé ir, porque noté un fantasma agarrado a mi mano y un viejo amigo encima de mi cabeza, ambos diciendome que ella era una luz eterna, porque Akemi era pequeña pero fuerte, porque Akemi llevaba en su corazón la esperanza perdida de su padre.

-Esperanza- susurré.

Así recordé lo que era la cálidez de un emblema en el pecho.

Porque la esperanza podía esconderse en los rincones más profundos, en las cañerias de agua, entre matorrales, entre llamas... pero nunca podía morir ni olvidarse. Pues la esperanza era, a lo mucho, lo único que merecía acompañar al tiempo en su larga travesía por el eterno.

Así la columna de luz desapareció llevándose a los niños y su última frase:

-Volveremos pronto.

* * *

**¿Alguien recuerda la última frase? **

**Que maten al guionista. **

**Kyo*  
**


End file.
